Chosen Retrospect
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [One-Shot] A glance into the mind of Zelos, the Chosen of Tethae'alla as he prepares to change the world he was Chosen for. TOS Charecter Study


Chosen Retrospect

written by Shaun Garin

Tales of Symphonia is owned by NAMCO of America and Japan.

Chosen. That's what people call me. That's the reason why I hate myself.

Ever find yourself staring down a destiny that you just could not escape? Yeah, you think you do. But I know better. Destiny is nothing that is uncontrollable, but rather controllable. I made my choice a long time ago when Mother was killed by a half-elf and Seles was injured in the attack.

Sickly? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Seles was never sickly until the attack. The half-elf's magical spells had pierced her lungs. Tethae'allan technology is good but it's still hard to repair collapsed lungs let alone revive someone from the dead. In a way it was ironic. I loved Mother and she didn't love me back. And then she goes and takes the blast for me when the half-elf tried her magical voodoo on me.

It's a sobering thought that she loved me at least enough to inadvertently, or possibly actually getting into the path of the magic. That moment at times can be recalled with astounding clarity while other times, I find myself recalling everything in a hazy blur of motion and the screams... and the blood resulting from it.

And everyone wonders why I built up that shell around me of a lecher and a playboy.

Seles was always the stronger of the both of us. I knew this from the fact of being the elder brother. She wanted my title, the title of the Chosen of Mana that was passed down through our bloodline. Time and time again she challenged me to a fight and time and time again, even through numerous beatings I prevailed and forced her off the title.

For this, I hate myself and hate the title.

When Yggdrasill's henchwoman Pronyma approached me a year ago with the offer to get the title of the Chosen transferred over to Seles in exchange for information and hindering the Chosen of Mana from the declining world, I had accepted it. It felt like it was the only way out of a no-win situation. I was so stupid back then, thinking that things could work out. That Seles could take the title and I would regain what was left of my life.

I followed instructions. I befriended the Chosen's group and I acted like my normal self. Then, I betrayed them in order to get the Aionis mineral.

Why? I asked myself when I finally faced off against the problem. Time and time again I wondered what would my life be like if I had betrayed them for good... and if I decided to end it all by fighting against them and left Pronyma to have her way with Colette, using her as the vessel of Martel.

Lloyd had no clue that I was so close to returning back to Flanoir that night and talking to him. I was ready to spill my life in front of him, and he could do the same thing that he does to everyone. Accept me for who I am.

I don't let everyone know but I really care for the brainless dope. Sure I like to make fun of him, but deep down, even I didn't know how much I truly care for Lloyd and the rest of our ragtag team.

Sheena, the first girl who nearly handed my ass amidst other things back to me when I propositioned her. I admire her strength, and honestly, I can see a bit of her within me.

Regal Bryant, strong, stoic and a father figure to all of us, haunted by the actions of his past. A man who's constantly haunted and yet finds the strength to regain his life, and the company he spent so many years building into a successful resort.

Presea. A girl who's life for the last fifteen years were torn away from her, and miraculously given back to her only to find a world that no longer accepted her. A girl who despite all odds, regained her life that was lost, and the time that flowed from that night fifteen years ago.

Raine. Gorgeous, half-elven, and absolutely SCARY when she could be. I could see why she had a fan club back in Sylverant with the grace and poise she emitted despite the way she acted around an artifact.

Genis. Ah, the brat. It's scary how much we're similar to the point that we can make fun of Lloyd in stereo. Sometimes, I wonder if he would be the kid I could have become.

Colette. Always trusting. She had fell on rocks just to make sure that she didn't knock me over whenever she had a spontaneous klutz attack. And inside, a will that was hard as Aionis wrapped around a fragile shell that loved the world around her and everyone in it.

Kratos. The second father of Lloyd. I never really understood him until I saw the look in his eyes when he gazed on Lloyd, his own son. I knew then, that he always cared for his offspring but could never fully show it until his friend, Mithos the hero, Mithos the leader of Cruxis, and Mithos Yggdrasill would be defeated.

And then... there was Lloyd. A boy who was the living contradiction of how the world worked. If Gnome's power pulled down, Lloyd found a way to go up. If there was intelligent conversation, he'd find a way to make it inane. And if the impossible could not be done, he found the strength to make it possible.

As I reflect on these things as I walk towards the gates of the Meltokio Castle, I review the words I wanted to say to the King for so long. Sure they'll be somewhat sarcastic and a bit biting, and of course inflammatory to the former Pope, but it'll get the message across.

"Big Brother."

I looked up and there stood Seles. She was waiting for me. Tokonuga hovered in the background like a shadow. A smile crept over my face as I nodded to my sister. Ever the lady, Seles nodded to me politely and said, "You're really going to do it. You're going to force the King to do something about the Church of Martel and open communications with the new lands of Sylverant."

"Yep," I replied.

"Please be careful."

Those words.... uttered to me a month ago when I visited her at the Abbey still run in my ears. You never appreciate family until they vanish from your sight. And when they do, it leaves a hole that feels like Maxwell shoved a Meteor Storm spell through your chest.

"I will," I said before resting a hand on the door and prepared to push.

"Big Brother?" Seles said a moment before I could push the door fully open.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking at her from over my shades.

"Are you really going to visit the King in your swimsuit? I don't think a tiny purple thing complete with flip-flops, sunglasses and your sword will make a very good impression."

The laugh that tore from my throat was full of mirth as I chuckled and then pushed the door open. "Don't worry Seles," I assured her. "These are what you call, a Chosen's garments."

Leaving Seles to puzzle that out, I prepared myself for my speech. After all, it's not every day you defeat the leader of a group of Holy Beings in your swimsuit.

Besides.... Lloyd was dressed up as a Pirate when we beat the shit out of the little twerp. So we'll call it even.


End file.
